Haruto Amo
Summary Haruto, is the main character of the light novel and anime Seven Senses of the Re'Union. He was a Union player, and Subaru leader. During a confrontation with a boss, Haruto was close to dying, but was saved by Asahi, who sacrificed himself, and dying, both in the game, and in real life for strange reasons. After that, Haruto was the Subaru member who changed the most, to the point of becoming someone without emotions. Six years later, Haruto is invited to play ReUnion, where he finds Asahi for some reason, who was alive inside the video game. Fulfilling Asahi's wish, Haruto reunites the former members of Subaru, and at the same time they work together to discover the reason why Asahi was still alive. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Haruto Amo, Coeur de Lion Origin: Seven Senses of the Re'Union Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Subaru Member, Sense User, Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordsman, Acausality (Type 1; Can keep his memories after Asahi rewrote the story), Magic, Reality Warping (Senses are able of affecting reality), Aura (His sense is based on issuing his aura and using it to fight), Statistics Amplification (With his aura can increase his strength and resistance), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Energy Attacks and Light Attacks, Summoning (Can summon a lion-shaped attack), Power Nullification (Can nuliffy Gnostic magic), Time Manipulation (Rewind the time until before Asahi used her ability) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Should be comparable to his resistance, he is considered one of the best Union players. Easily defeated the boss of a dungeon. Able to defeat a large part of an army of more than 1000 people. He could hurt Aegir. He caused damage to Purgatorio, and was also able to defeat same Boss) Speed: Supersonic (Able to react and dodge various bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Resisted this, and kept fighting even after that) Stamina: High, he endured alone a fight against about 1000 people without getting tired, even if he received a lot of damage. Range: Standard melee range, several meters with magic attacks Standard Equipment: Pleiades Intelligence: Gifted. He is one of the most skilled players of Union and ReUnion. That means that his experience is quite high, and his handling of the sword is quite skillful, which is demonstrated by being able to defeat warriors of powerful guilds by himself. Also, he used to be the leader of Subaru, the most powerful guild in the game. Weaknesses: Without Pleiades, his weapons are so weak for him that they can be destroyed in battles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fighting Spirit:' Haruto's sense. This gives him the ability to manipulate the aura inside him to be used to attack and survive. So, he can increase his physical strength and resistance, and launch various magical attacks made of light and energy. *'Estrella:' A skill that he performs together with Takanori and Satsuki. This allows Haruto to cut through "hundreds of dimensions", while Takanori manipulates time and Satsuki doubles the space. *'Arcturus:' A skill with which Haruto is able to launch various attacks of energy and light *'Leonidas' and Leonidas Origin: A skill in which Haruto summons a lion made of light to attack. Leonidas Origin is an enhanced version, which can nullify Void Manipulation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Seven Senses of the Re'Union Category:Space Users